bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Petra Truth
| birthplace = | birthday = July 6th | age = | gender = | height = 5'2" | weight = | measurements = | affiliation = , , Charlemagne Medical Centre | previous affiliation = | profession = | previous profession = | division = Fourth Division | previous division = | partner = Isane Kotetsu | previous partner = Ritsu Unohana (personal trainer) | base of operations = , | relatives = | education = | shikai = Iyashino ken | bankai = Not yet achieved | roleplay debut = | series debut = N/A | english = N/A | japanese = N/A }} , , is an of Fourth Division. He's widely known for his Zanpakutō being an Kidō-type in the art of . Currently, he's the Shinigami guardian of Kouh Town. He's also co-lieutenant of Fourth Division, sharing the title with Isane Kotetsu. Appearance Standing at 5'2" feet tall, and black hair with sea colored eyes, Petra possess a somewhat muscular build has he trained for mainly hand-to-hand (he appeared to prefer using his hand to defeat s to weakened then using his .) His hair is all messy and frizzly, as if he hardly cleans it or makes it look presentable. Like most Shinigami, he dorns the standard Shinigami . Personality Petra expresses the state of utter boredem for most of his time in Kouh Town. So much, he plays pranks on the living, causing activity in houses and apartments. However, he does have a sense laid-back attitude, and seems to laze around most of his time, but he does have a sense of pride and duty. Always jumping the instant a Hollow is detected, showing his commitment in defeating Hollows, and performing . History Early Existence While his past is engimatic, it was told he lived in the Rukongai alone ever since dying in the . But he'd, like any child living there, stole from stands to survive. Overtime, he'd began to notice Isane with her younger sister Kiyone Kotetsu. Having stolen enough food, he'd introduced himself to the two girls and handed them half of the good he collected. He'd soon befriended them, and soon joined the . Powers & Abilities : Petra is a well gifted user of Kidō. All of his time in Kouh Town is spent honing his skills. Before he'd dedicated to Kidō, he was an average user when he'd attained Shin'ō Academy until he joined Fourth Division, where he demonstrated exceptional talent in the art of healing and binding. Due to his great talent, Captain Ritsu Unohana personally took him in, and trained him in healing. This particular skill allowed him to attain second seat, and with his binding, sent as the guardian of Kouh Town. * Master'|回道|"Turn Way}} : Petra is well gifted swordsman, while not experieced or powerful as the other members of Fourth Division due to his Zanpakuto being specifically on healing, he's still able to stand his ground on most foes and Hollows. : As an Shinigami abilities revolving around specifically healing, Petra is a highly fast and agile to dodge attacks. He's able to cover great distances on a single jump. : Petra is somewhat experieced fighter in close-quarters combat, while in Gigai, he'd fought against 3 bullies who as picking on a small child due to his . : Petra demonstrated to possess great amounts of spiritual power, rivalling those of an Lieutenant. Gifted Intellect: Petra appears to be intelligent, able to learn and comprehend at a much higher rate then most Shinigami. He's able to recall what he was taught by Unohana, and can demonstrate medical practice on a living humn body, and those of an Shinigami. Enhanced Endurance: Peta is able to endure stress and pain, he's able to notably continue to perform physical exercises beyond the limitations of his max stamina. He's endurance and the will to get to the wounded made him a valuable ally. Zanpakutō Iyashino ken redirects here. For the manifested spirit , see Iyashino ken (Zanpakutō spirit). : In its sealed state, Iyashino ken takes the form of an Japanese katana. *'Shikai': It's Shikai command is . Petra holds his Zanpakutō out on front of him, the tip of the blade facing downward towards the groud. The blade would then glow in a green aura as engravings form on it, spelling out: "All healing is first a healing of the Spirit". Iyashino ken is regarded as the most perfect sword in the art of healing. :Shikai Special Ability: Iyashino ken is an Kidō-Type Zanpakutō specifically on the art of healing. Petra is able to use Iyashino ken to heal on a quicker, and more efficient then using hands. No matter the damage, the Iyashino ken is able to heal directly into the spirit itself, effectively returning anyone back to optimal conditions. He can also saugment other's spiritual power, and share his own to others. :* : Iyashino ken's most notable technique of it's Shikai, it's an advanced technique of Kaidō that can heal Shinigami to their optimal condition, including the restoration of spirit energy. It's able to project its technique in two different form; a barrier similar to 's fullbring, and a project beam that can heal multiple subjects. :* : Pointing Iyashino ken tip, Petra can fire a ball of spiritual energy as a projectile thatv allows temporality healing, and also gives the Shinigami a small boost of spiritual power. *' ': Not yet achieved Weaknesses Zanpakutō *'Local Limits': While Iyashino ken is in shikai, it's unable to heal anyone that's out of it's 15-20ft range. *'Kyū Speed': While Kyū seems to be a effective technique, it only greats small amounts of healing and spiritual power, to which decreases Petra's own spiritual energy as its price.